The scars don't lie
by LittleMissAliCullen
Summary: Bella is a runnaway, teenage prostitute, Jacob becomes one of her regulars. After an argument with his 'farther' Edward needs to find a new home and fast! But he can only afford to ask Bella to let him move in with her untill he can find a place of his own. When Bella and Jacob sart to date and Edward moves in, everything takes a turn for the worst! T but could turn M first story
1. Chapter 1- Two sexy boys

**Hi this is my first story so I would be awesome if I got reviews…**

**The scars don't lie**

**Bella's POV**

The coldness of winter stabbed through me like a knife, I shivered as the iced wind tore through my exposed body. I prowled the streets dressed in a revealing, pink boob tube that had silver gem stones implanted in the fabric; on my legs I wore a black mini skirt that was so short you could practically see my entire arse. My mahogany hair fell down in loose curls over my back, the colour matched my eyes. My face was tanned accompanied by the rest of my body – red lip stick and thick black false eye lashers increased my beauty – I was a plastic doll. A brunette Barbie, but I was thinking of going blonde for a while.

My massive heels dragged along the path as I walked the streets searching for a customer. A tall male with dark trimmed back hair and dull greenish eyes was my first fuck of the night. The night sky was turning blacker as me and 'Mick' as he introduced himself as, made our way to a more private place.

Once Mick was satisfied and out of cash I returned to the club to see if there were any decent looking lads there. A short, balding man whom looked like a 50 something year old farmer from Wales was eye fucking some of the girls dancing on the poles, a tall and skinny man with black curly hair and thick, black glasses was sitting sipping some alcohol chatting to another girl, Kylie, she was one of our newest members. Something about the guy she was talking to made me think he was French and a businessman as he was wearing a fine looking grey suit and salmon colour shirt, his black tie matched his polished shoes. Then there was a taller male – he had hair as black as death and eyes that sparkled like the sun – he had bulging biceps and the sexiest smile I've ever seen in all my years of being a slut.

He was wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans, on his feet were a pair of white trainers with a black tick on them.

As the music started I stepped up to the poles, along with Mallory, a red headed girl dressed in yellow. I wrapped my leg around the pole and slid around it gazing at all the lusting men, the hot guy with the black hair stared at me like he was the master and I was the slave assigned to obey his every command. When the music came to a stop, I swung down from the pole and landed in front of the boy.

"Hey, how are you doing tonight?" I asked

"Good." He replied back, taking a swig of beer from his bottle.

"If you wanna have more fun, you can follow me up stairs." He did that sexy smile that made me act like the hormonal 16 year old girl I am before following me up stairs.

I led the boy to a small room, the main feature was a huge king sized bed decorated with plump pillows, up above the bed was a sign reading: **NO PHYSICAL CONTACT!**

"What's your name?" I purred, I sat down on a chair opposite him, my legs rested upon his knees.

"I'm Jacob, and you?" Jacob, nice name…..

"I'm Bella." He nodded but was staring at my pussy the whole time, because of the way my legs were positioned, he had the view he wanted.

A girl named Sasha walked in with some champagne and some glasses.

"Have fun." She smiled before leaving the room.

**2 HOURS LATER:**

I was walking home from my job; I lived in a shitty little white house which had the words: Slag, hoe, slut and whore spray painted on by some little shits who want me to fuck them on tape. Due to the coldness spreading throughout my body, my shaky hands were trembling as I twisted the key a few times to unlock the door to my home. I turned on the lamp as I entered my house; I locked the door behind me. My home was the shittiest piece of shit to ever exist. But it was just about what I could afford.

It was small house, when you enter there is the living room which contains of only a couch and some old magazines, the living room shares it's space with the kitchen (which only has a fridge and cupboards loaded with cereal and readymade shit), to the left there is a door leading to my bedroom. At the back my double bed lies with unfolded, un-cleaned bedding. There is a bedside table with a lamp on, my IPhone also lives on their. The only other item in my room is the wardrobe which is loaded with plain t-shirts, sweat pants, converse and for my job some extremely slutty outfits, plus I have a black, floor length ball gown which is the only elegant thing I own. It was my mother's dress, when she died and I ran away I took for memory's sake. There was a window with the view of the street.

The only other room was the bathroom, and as you could probably guess contained of the bath, sink and toilet. A box which was full of shampoo, conditioner, body wash, tooth paste and face wash was balanced above the sink on a shelf. Some toilet roll was the last item in my bathroom.

Changing into some grey sweat pants and a black t-shirt I sighed and checked my phone for messages.

**4 unread messages:**

**I'll give you $400 for it **

How the Hell do these stalkers no my number? I typed back in all capitals, NO!

**You, me and D, shopping tomorrow**

Quickly typing back, sure can you pick me up?

**Can you work on Tuesday?**

Fuck you boss, but I guess I'll have to say yes if I wanna next week.

**How's this Saturday sound?**

I don't wanna do that shit! Mike is my fucking abusive fucking boyfriend who says he will tell the cops about me if I don't 'please him', he's fucking pathetic!

Knock, knock

Brushing the hair outta my face I went to answer the door, I was shocked to see the most gorgeous human being alive, his bronze hair was messy in the sexiest way, his golden brown eyes were so easy to get lost into, his blood red lips looked so….. Kissable and he had the most beautiful but crooked half smile in the world.

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen and I'm looking for a house to rent."

**Okay review!**

**Thanks for reading, so Edward needs a house to live in, only option for him is to buddy up with someone and it looks like Bella is the only one left. Jacob is going to the mall tomorrow, so is Bella…. What will happen? By the way I have already written chapter 2 so if you want me to update it straight away then I need reviews! Hope you liked my first story! **


	2. Chapter 2- Edward stays with Emmett

**Hey thnx 4 reviewing they mean so much xx**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot; Stephanie Meyer owns all recognizable characters**

**The scars don't lie**

**Edward's POV – One week earlier**

"Edward you're gonna have to understand that your mother and I can't have you stay here forever, you are 19 years of age. Yes you are an accomplished young man and your mother and I are extremely proud of you, me and your mother are moving to Tennessee for a couple of years as things aren't good with your grandmother, your siblings and you all need to find a place of your own until we return. You cannot stay here while we are gone." Carlisle said to me before sipping some water from a tall, see through glass.

"Dad, let's not pretend this isn't about yesterday, we both know it is! Don't make up a lie about moving to Tennessee because you are mad about how things ended with Tanya, and how the money got washed away. It was my decision; all of it was my decision!" I didn't mean to snap but I did, but I didn't regret shouting at my dad, it made me proud and it made me feel strong that I could stand up to him.

There was a faint knock at the door, Esme, my mother walked in smiling faintly. She rubbed my shoulder and looked at me sympathetically before smiling slightly at Carlisle.

"Edward, darling I think you're farther is a little stressed out right now." She whispered wrapping an arm around my waste and tugging me out the door.

I pulled her arm of me and turned to face my farther again, "Do you want me to leave, yes or no?"

"Yes." Those words fell out my fathers red lips and I felt hurt by them. "Son I'm sorry but I am quite frustrated right now so I want you to prove to me you are capable of being an adult, get a place of your own, and make something of yourself."

My lips twitched as they were searching for the correct words to say next, but nothing came to me so with a slight smirk to my farther in disbelief I quickly walked out of his office and up to my room. I sat on my bed – my mind debating with itself on where to go – I could rent a house with the money for my new car **– **or I could call Emmett and stay with him for a while, maybe even just while I find a more permanent place. My sight shifted to the open window, it was a full glass window door that opened up into the forest. I remembered the time I almost fell from it and fell three stories to the ground, mom and dad said they'd put a balcony on but they never.

I pulled out my IPhone and dialled the numbers, after the second ring my older brother Emmett picked up the phone. "Hello Eddie, what can I not do for you today?" He joked playfully, Emmett loved jokes, and he loved pranks. Much to his dismay I did not, that is quite unfortunate for me as I was normally the victim of these pranks.

"Dad kicked me out." I admitted gazing out into the green scene outside my window.

"What? Where are you now?" He replied

"Well actually I'm in my room, he hasn't kicked me out yet but I need to leave." My arms were overrun with an unwelcoming breeze; I jumped up and shut the windows. I grabbed a fleece and threw it around my arms.

"Okay dude, that's bad, you can stay with me and Rose for a while if u want." I could hear a trickling noise on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah um, dude that would be great thanks Em, what's that noi- ARE YOU HAVING A PISS?"

"Yes why." He said casually.

"I can hear…it….." I said squinting with disgust.

"And…." Emmett didn't really see that pissing noises weren't pleasant.

"So can I come over now?" I asked thankful his cock was done getting rid of unwanted liquids.

"Yeah sure bro, come straight over."

I grabbed a suitcase and loaded heaps of clothes into it, I threw in tees, I threw in trackies, I through in sneakers and jeans. Then I grabbed another suitcase and put the rest of my clothes in there, I grabbed a bag and put all of my personal items in them. It took eight bags to fit all my CD's into them. My stereo slotted into my rucksack and my laptop slid into a bag. All that was left was my TV, bed, desk and closet. I'd get a moving delivery van to pick those up when I find a house to stay at.

My stuff was thrown in the boot and spread across the seats in my Volvo before I twisted the key and the engine roared to life, the tires flew down the road until they reached my brother's house.

"Eddie, you're here get your stuff out the car later come in bro." Emmett boomed greeting me outside his house, we entered and Emmett's Rosalie came into my view. She stood wearing a plain purple dress and a darker purple cardigan; she had a dull purplish pair of heels on too. Her blonde hair hung in waves in front of her shoulders and her violet blue eyes sparkled under the light, her pale complexion looked slightly darker today and her lips were wide and happy, also smothered in pink gloss.

"Edward, nice to see you again, I'm sorry about what happened, your welcome here anytime."

"Thanks Rose, how is she." I asked looking at the round swollen bump in her belly.

Rosalie is five months pregnant with her and Emmett's first child, a daughter.

"She's good, the doctor says she's healthy and should be safe until she is ready to come into the world."

I smiled at my sister, happy for her. Rose always wanted child, her last boyfriend didn't want kids, he was selfish and vain according to her, he cheated on her and when she found Emmett she said she felt hope for the first time in a year.

**The next morning**

My eyes fluted open and the first thing I saw was the plain white celling. I was staying in the spare bedroom and all my stuff was still packed as I found it worthless unpacking if I'd be moving in a week or so.

I groaned as I glanced at my reflection in the mirror, I put on some clean clothes and dragged my feet down stairs. I sat at the table in the kitchen and Rose put a plate full of delicious smelling pancakes drenched in syrup in front of me.

I smiled as a way of saying thank you and she knew what I meant, Rose and Emmett had the same as me. We all sat together and ate whilst making small talk.

"There are some apartments in the paper that I circled, some ones that look good; I'm not trying to kick you out or anything just trying to be helpful." Rose laughed.

"Thanks Rose." I said scanning the apartments; I'll check some of these out later.

"Hey have you ever thought of having a roomie?" Emmett questioned, "You know move in with someone and you help pay the rent in stuff, it would be easier."

"That's a good idea." I praised my brother.

**OK SO THAT'S IT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU WIN A SPECIAL PRIZE **

**YOU WIN A TALKING BLUE MONKEY!**

**LOL, NO BUT THE FUNNIEST REVIEW DOES GET TO HELP PICK CHARACTER NAMES AND GETS TO HELP WITH MY STORY A BIT :)**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW :)**


End file.
